Queen Anne's Lace and The Realist
by Kyomi Yoru
Summary: S1 up!Kira adalah seorang Realist yang dipertemukan dengan tokoh mitologi kuno yaitu Queen Anne's Lace.aku ini hanya gadis yang kesepian.Tak memiliki orang tua,juga teman. /"Aku akan terus bersamamu hingga ajal memisahkan"/tapi takdir berkata lain,pertempuran melawan derryfoil dan orang masa lalu telah merengengut nyawa. siapa orang itu?akankah misa dan kira terus bersama?


**Moshi-moshi ~ **Yooho.. lama tak jumpa! Yoru-chan datang kembali dengan cerita baru, spesial akhir tahun. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Death Note, *klo ga laku nanti aku salin di fandom Naruto dgn sedikit perbenahan. Tenang, cerita lamanya masih beranjut. Yah.. karena Yoru-chan sibuk jadi ga sempet ngelanjutin yg dulu itu, tpi tetep dilanjut kok, tinggal menunggu waktu. Wkwkwk.. -_- *maaf telat bgt. Harusnya tgl 4 jan udah update tpi wifi mati.. huwe.

**~Kyomi Yoru**

.

.

.

**RnR.. Happy reading.**

.

.

.

≈**Queen Anne's Lace and The Realist≈**

Disclaimer : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Pairing : Kira x Misa

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Supernatura

Warning : Shoujo, AU, OOC,dll.

.

.

.

**Season 1**

.

.

.

**Perkenalan Tokoh :**

**Misa Amane**

Misa Amane (弥 海砂, _Amane Misa_). Misa Amane, itulah aku. Orang – orang hanya mengenalku dalam Mitologi kuno, mereka biasa menyebutku _Queen Anne's Lace_ (Queen Anne's Lace=gadis fantasi kadang jg disebut–sebut sebagai dewi)_._ Aku tinggal di sebuah kuil yang terletak di tengah hutan bambu bersama Hotaru dan Bentara penjaga kuil. Biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku di dalam kuil, memainkan musik untuk Bentara yang tinggal di kuil itu. Sesekali aku juga keluar kuil untuk mengambil air suci. Biola adalah senjataku untuk menyerang musuh. Aku harus mengikat janji dengan seseorang untuk mengalahkan Derryfoil. Sifatku tenang, pendiam, ramah, juga peduli pada siapapun. Tapi saat aku gelisah dan sedih aku tak bisa berpikir jernih.

**Light Yagami (Kira)**

Light Yagami (夜 神 月, Yagami Raito). Nama panggilannya adalah Kira. Pemuda berumur 16 tahun ini bersekolah di Ozora Highschool. Di liburan musim dinginnya, ia memilih untuk menjelajahi gunung Fujiyama. Saat menjelajahi gunung Fuji, ia tersesat di sebuah hutan bambu yang cukup luas. Kira adalah seorang Realist yang dipertemukan oleh tokoh Mitologi kuno, yaitu aku—Queen Anne's Lace. Kira itu ceria, penyayang, serius tapi dia juga suka bercanda, dan saat bingung ia akan menjadi ling-lung dan ceroboh.

**Locious Lawliet**

L Lawliet (エル ローライト, Eru Rōraito), Nama asli L adalah Locious Lawliet. Dulu Locious adalah pelayanku (Misa), ia sangat setia menemaniku. Tapi, tiba- tiba sifatnya berubah dan suatu hari ia menghilang entah kemana. L sama seperti Kira, ia tersesat di hutan bambu saat menjelajahi gunung Fuji. Lalu Aku menyelamatkannya saat ia diserang Derryfoil. Berbeda dengan Kira, L itu sangat percaya dengan berbagai Mitos, Dongeng, dan Mitologi kuno. L itu selalu tersenyum, tenang, dan setia. L muncul lagi di malam Natal dan tahun baru, tapi dia...

**Derryfoil**

Derryfoil adalah makhluk sebangsa iblis yang tinggal di Utara hutan bambu, tepatnya di wilayah salju hitam. Derryfoil mengambil alih tubuh manusia untuk bertahan hidup. _Queen Anne's Lace _adalah musuh besarnya, karena Derryfoil hanya bisa dibunuh oleh _Queen Anne's Lace_ menggunakan air suci. Tapi sangat sulit menyiramkan air suci ke Derryfoil, karena mereka dapat menghilang dengan cepat.

**Bentara**

Bentara adalah penghubung antara dunia manusia dan dunia para dewa-dewi, ia juga yang membantu dewa dan dewi. Bentara di kuilku bertugas menjaga kuil dan air suci, dia juga yang memberiku kekuatan tambahan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat melihatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

**SPESIAL AKHIR TAHUN ****...**** SPESIAL TAHUN BARU**

.

.

.

* * *

**Cerita dimulai...**

Musim dingin datang lebih cepat tahun ini. Membuat liburan bagi para pelajar mulai lebih awal. Kira adalah salah satu pelajar di Ozora Highschool, kali ini ia memilih menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk menjelajahi gunung Fujiyama.

Pagi ini Kira berangkat menuju gunung Fuji. Banyak mitos yang berkembang di daerah sekitar gunung itu. Sebagai seorang Realist, Kira ingin tau tentang kebenaran mengenai mitos – mitos tersebut.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Kira sampai di pemukiman kaki gunung Fuji. Sebelum mendaki gunung, Kira berhenti sejenak di sebuah kedai kecil. Disitu Kira mendengar desas – desus warga mengenai makhluk yang mereka sebut sebagai _kitsune._ Ada juga yang beranggapan bahwa gadis yang menjelma menjadi kitsune ini, adalah perwujudan lain dari _Queen Anne's Lace._

"Aku melihatnya, aku pernah melihat kitsune dalam bentuk rubah putih. Tapi, ekornya hanya berjumlah 8." Kata salah seorang warga.

"Mungkin kau salah hitung. Yang jelas kita harus berhati-hati, karena menurut mitologi kuno kitsune ini mengambil jiwa manusia saat ia berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik!" seru warga lainnya.

"Benar! Tunggu, jangan – jangan kitsune ini ada hubungannya dengan Queen Anne's Lace. Queen Anne's Lace itukan gadis fantasi yang bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi berbagai jenis makhluk. Ia juga mengicar jiwa manusia, lebih tepatnya jiwa para lelaki remaja." Jelas warga tadi.

Mereka pun terus membahas mengenai makhluk yang mereka sebut sebagai _Kitsune dan Queen Anne's Lace_.

Kira tidak tahan lagi dengan desas – desus yang didengarnya itu. Desas – desus itu semakin lama makin tidak jelas. Akhirnya Kira langsung beranjak dari kedai itu menuju gunung Fuji. Ia sangat berantusias untuk mencari tau kebenarannya.

.

.

.

Berbekal dengan peralatan pendaki gunung, Kira mulai melakukan petualangannya ke gunung Fuji. Berbagai rintangan yang menghalau dapat ia lalui dengan hati-hati.

Kira telah menyusuri lereng-lereng di gunung Fuji selama 4 jam. Saat hampir sampai di puncak, ada bongkahan batu besar menghalangi jalannya. Saking kencangnya hembusan angin badai salju, Kira kelelahan dan hampir pingsan. Tanpa disadarinya, bongkahan batu itu mendadak bergerak lalu bergulir ke arahnya. Mata Kira samar-samar menangkap pergerakan batu itu, tapi ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. kakinya terlalu lelah berjalan. Seketika semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Kira.

Sebelum batu itu menghantam tubuh Kira yang tergeletak pingsan lebih dulu, batu itu telah hancur berkeping-keping. Seolah ada kekuatan hebat yang menghancurkannya. Tapi, itulah yang benar terjadi. Tak jauh dari tempat Kira terbaring –tepatnya di tepi tebing lumayan tinngi— berdiri segerombolan rubah putih yang sedang mengaung keras. Sepertinya segerombolan rubah itulah yang menyelamatkan Kira.

.

.

.

Perlahan Kira membuka matanya, ia melihat butiran - butiran salju yang menerpa wajahnya. Kira langsung bangkit berdiri, lalu ia memandang sekitar. Betapa terkejutnya Kira saat menyadari dirinya berada di hutan bambu, ditambah lagi ia melihat rubah putih berekor 8 yang sedang bermain – main di sekitar pohon bambu.

Sebagai Realist Kira benar – benar tak percaya akan rubah putih yang ia lihat itu, Kira mengira ini hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Sepertinya aku tersesat," gumam Kira.

Begitu melihat Kira sudah sadar, rubah putih itu menarik – narik celana Kira yang digigitnya. Lalu melepaskannya dan berlari ke arah sesuatu yang ada di balik pepohonan rindang. Kira yang seolah disuruh mengikutinya, menuruti keinginan rubah putih itu. Ia berjalan mengikuti rubah itu dari belakang. Setelah beberapa lama mengikuti rubah putih itu, Kira melihat sebuah kuil kuno yang terawat dengan taman yang sangat indah. Kemudian rubah itu masuk ke dalam kuil.

"Rupanya ia ingin menunjukan kuil ini padaku." duga Kira lirih.

Tiba – tiba lantunan suara Biola terdengar dari dalam kuil. Kira penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kuil itu, kenapa ada alunan bunyi Biola dari sana? Dengan Ragu Kira memasuki kuil itu, ia mendapati seorang gadis sebaya dirinya yang sedang memainkan Biola. Gadis itu adalah aku.

Aku menghentikan permainan Biolaku lalu menatap Kira dan berkata, "Youkoso Light Yagami, namaku Misa Amane. Takdir yang membawamu kemari, kau orang yang dipilih untuk bertemu dengaku. Aku yang menyuruh segerombolan rubah putih untuk menyelamatkanmu tadi, jadi berterimakasihlah." Sapaku sambil tersenyum tipis padanya.

Kira terpaku di tempatnya, ia tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Ka— kau, ke— kenapa kau tau namaku? Dan, kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan _Queen Anne's Lace? _Sebenarnya, kau ini.. Si— siapa?" jawab Kira lantang terbata.

"Sudah Kubilang namaku ini Misa Amane, dan— ya aku memang _Queen Anne's Lace_. Soal namamu itu, aku di beritahu oleh Bentara yang ada disini. Kau mungkin tak bisa melihat mereka tapi aku bisa. Bentara itu juga memberitahuku bahwa akan ada seorang pemuda Realist yang datang kemari. Dan pemuda itu adalah kau, Light Yagami." Jelasku.

"Tidak! Aku pasti hanya bermimpi, dan sebentar lagi aku pasti terbangun." dalih Kira mengelak sambil memukul kedua pipinya dengan telapak tanga.

"Terserah sajalah." balasku datar seraya memutar mata bosan.

Tidak peduli, aku kembali melanjutkan permainan Biolaku tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Kira. Sedangkan Kira memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang tersedia, terdiam memperhatikan permainanku.

Beberapa menit setelah satu lagu selesai, aku meletakkan Biolaku di tempatnya, lalu aku membungkukkan diriku kepada Bentara penjaga kuil ini. Kemudian aku memutar badanku, aku menatap wajah lemas milik Kira. Sebuah bunyi keroncongan keluar dari perut Kira, aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sedang Kira salah tingkah merasa malu.

"Kapan kau akan keluar dari mimpimu ini, Light Yagami?" tanyaku terkekeh.

"Aku juga tidak tau, yang jelas aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Oh ya, panggil saja Kira!" jawabnya acuh terkesan tidak suka.

"Jadi apa kau akan menyiksa perutmu yang sudah berbunyi nyaring minta diisi itu? Sudahlah kau ini hanya bingung, aku tau kau adalah Realist. Tapi, ini sama sekali bukan mimpi." Timpalku sarkas bersuara tegas.

Kira diam tertegun. Misa benar, ia tak bisa begini terus. Apalagi perutnya benar-benar menjerit kelaparan.

"Kau benar, _Queen Anne's Lace. _Aku hanya bingung, semua ini membuatku jadi gila!" Ujar Kira mengakui.

"Panggil saja Misa." kataku memberitahu.

Aku mendekati Kira dan mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya, Kira agak ragu menerima uluran tanganku sambil tersenyum kaku. Lalu kami keluar kuil bersama.

Setelah berada di luar kuil, kami berdua duduk di teras kayu kuil. Aku memanggil Hotaru –seekor rubah putih berekor 8 peliharaanku— untuk mengambilkan tumbuhan hijau yang bisa dijadikan makanan .

"Apakah rubah putih itu _Kitsune?_" tanya Kira penasaran sambil menunjuk ke arah hewan itu.

"Tentu saja bukan, ekornya saja hanya 8. Dia itu Hotaru, rubah peliharaanku." Jawabku.

"Jadi mitos mengenai _Kitsune _itu tidak benar ya?" kembali Kira bertanya memastikan.

"Disini ada banyak rubah yang memiliki ekor lebih dari satu, tapi tak sampai 9 ekor. Mungkin _Kitsune _yang kau maksud adalah aku, yah, aku memang bisa berubah menjadi rubah berekor sembilan. Tapi, aku ini _Queen Anne's Lace _dan bukan_ Kitsune_!" terangku panjang lebar.

"Soukka." Kata Kira mengangguk paham.

Tidak lama setelah itu, hotaru datang membawakan akar bambu dan beberapa tumbuhan lain –(*aku nggak tahu namanya= author di geplak)—. Dia memberikannya kepada Kira.

"Apa ini? Apa ini bisa dimakan?" ujar Kira bingung. Sepertinya dia belum pernah melihat apalagi memakan tanaman itu.

"Itu akar bambu, tentu saja itu bisa dimakan. Walau kecil, akar bambu itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu kenyang." Jelasku.

Kira masih ragu untuk memakan akar bambu yang ada digenggamannya itu.

"Makan saja!" perintahku jengah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kira memejamkan matanya dan langsung memasukan akar bambu itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh, tidak ada rasanya?!" dahi Kira berkerut heran.

"Memang, kau akan terbiasa nanti!" balasku acuh.

Kira menatapku aneh. "Misa-chan, kau tidak makan?"

"_Queen Anne's Lace_ tidak pernah makan, dan _Queen Anne's Lace _sepertiku hanya minum air suci." Balasku datar.

"BERARTI.. _QUEEN ANNE'S LACE_ ITU, BENAR – BENAR MENGAMBIL JIWA MANUSIA?" teriak Kira terbelalak kaget. Tanpa sadar dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baka, tentu saja tidak! Tidak semua mitos mengenai _Queen Anne's Lace _itu benar." Sanggahku keras. Bisa-bisanya Kira percaya pada mitos yang beredar.

"Yokatta.. berarti aku selamat," Gumam Kira menghala napas lega.

Aku langsung mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah milik Kira hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Pipi Kira memerah, tapi ia wajahnya tampak ketakutan seolah aku akan memakannya bulat-bulat. Kemudian aku menyeringai dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu, tapi itu tergantung takdir." Kataku dengan nada menintimidasi.

Aku langsung berdiri menjauh dari Kira dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya bercanda," kekehku melihat Kira yang makin berwajah aneh, namun kemudian dia menghela nafas lega. Dia pikir aku serius rupanya.

Kira mulai berbaring di teras kuil. Menyamankan diri menikmati hembusan angin sepoi. Memang sore ini, suasananya sejuk dan damai. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara dengkuran, ternyata Kiraa jatuh tertidur.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap angkasa putih bersemburat warna orange yang dikelilingi salju putih.

"Lagi pula.. aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi." ujarku lirih lebih kepada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi ini cukup cerah, walau angin salju berhembus pelan. Aku dan Kira sedang berjalan – jalan di hutan bambu yang lumayan gersang karena tertutupi salju. Rencananya, hari ini kami akan naik perahu menyusuri sungai yang berada di timur hutan, sungai Love-lies-bleeding. Setelah beberapa hari disini, akhirnya Kira mulai terbiasa. Ia mudah beradaptasi dengan sekitar. Apalagi selalu menemaniku dimanapun aku berada. Saat aku memainkan Biola, dia juga ada bersamaku. Duduk mendengarkan hingga terhanyut oleh alunan Biolaku dan berakhir dengan tertidur begitu saja. jadi, akulah yang selalu membangunkannya.

Sudah cukup lama aku dan Kira menjelajahi hutan bambu, dan akhirnya kami sampai di sungai Love-lies-bleeding yang memiliki arti 'putus asa'. Sungai Love-lies-bleeding atau sungai putus asa ini adalah tempatnya orang yang merasa putus asa. Penduduk sekitar kaki gunung Fuji percaya, bahwa sungai ini akan memberi kekuatan kepada orang-orang tersebut untuk kembali berusaha mencapai mimpinya.

"Misa, ayo naik perahu!" ajak Kira yang telah lebih dulu naik ke atas perahu.

Aku mengangguk kepada Kira, dan segera naik ke atas perahu. Setelah aku naik dan duduk di tempat, Kira langsung mendayungkan dua kayu pipih ke permukaan air sungai, menggerakkan perahu maju ke tengah sungai.

"Misa, apakah sebelum aku, ada orang yang pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya kira memulai percakapan.

"Ya, ada. Namanya L, dia pelayanku yang setia." balasku sambi menatap air sungai.

"L..?!" kata Kira sambil menautkan alisnya. Ia heran nama macam apa itu L?

"Singkatan dari Locious," jelasku singkat.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia telah mati?" duga Kira Penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Ia menghilang secara misterius di malam Natal." Ujarku memberitahu.

Aku terdiam melamun, air mulai menggenang tertahan di pelupuk mataku.

"Ah, sebentar lagi Natal tiba. Aku ingin merayakannya bersama, bagaimana menurutmu?" kata Kira meminta pendapat.

Aku segera menyeka air mataku dan langsung berpaling menatap mata Kira penuh arti. Aku tersenyum senang akan kehadiran Kira disisiku, kemudian aku memeluknya. "Ya, aku setuju. Kita akan merayakan Natal bersama." Sambutku menerima ajakannya.

Kira terkejut saat aku tiba-tiba memeluknya. wajahnya memerah salah tingkah. Dengan ragu, Kira membalas pelukanku. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang rampingku.

Aku menikmati kehangatan tubuh kekarnya.

"Oh ya, kau tau Kira? _Queen Anne's Lace _harus mengikat janji atau kontrak dengan manusia," jelasku.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku ingin mengikat kontrak denganmu, bagaimana?" tawarku.

"Etto, maksudnya apa?" tanya Kira tak mengerti.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengalahkan Derryfoil." Jawabku datar.

"Apa itu Derryfoil? Kenapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku? lagi pula aku tak memiliki kekuatan supernatural."

"Derryfoil adalah makhluk sebangsa iblis yang tinggal di Utara hutan bambu. Derryfoil mengambil alih tubuh manusia untuk bertahan hidup, dan dia hanya bisa dibunuh oleh _Queen Anne's Lace_ menggunakan air suci. Kau tak butuh kekuatan supernatural untuk membantuku, cukup membuat perjanjian saja. Jadi apa kau bersedia?" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Emm.. Aku— akan kupikirkan nanti.."

"Baiklah, kumohon kau mempertimbangkannya dengan serius."

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam Natal, malam ini sungguh damai dan penuh keceriaan. Kali ini aku merayakan Natal bersama Kira dan Hotaru, walau hanya perayaan Natal sederhana kami semua bersenang – senang. Sekarang kami berada di taman belakang kuil, dengan seperangkat meja dan tiga kursi kayu. Di atas meja kayu telah tersedia berbagai makanan dan minuman untuk menemani pesta kami.

Sekarang adalah waktu untuk menyantap makanan yang ada. Kira makan dengan lahap, sedangkan Hotaru masih sibuk dengan kalkun panggangnya. Aku? Tentu saja aku duduk manis melihat mereka berdua sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, ne, Misa! Cobalah manisan ini, rasanya sungguh enak." kata Kira menawari. Kira menyodorkan semangkuk manisan padaku.

"Kira, aku tidak makan yang seperti itu. Aku tak pernah makan!" ujarku menolak.

"Cobalah! Kau takkan mati jika memakannya.." timpal Kira memaksa.

"Aku tidak—"

Bersamaan dengan aku membuka mulutku, Kira memasukan beberapa manisan ke dalam, sontak membuatku kaget. Aku langsung menutup mulutku, dan menatap Kira kesal. Tapi, dalam sekejap tatapanku langsung berubah.

"Gomen, Misa-chan." Kata Kira meminta maaf.

"Apa yang kau masukan dalam mulutku ini?!" tanyaku membentak.

"Um.. Manisan," jawab Kira datar.

"Berikan manisan itu padaku sekarang! Aku akan membuangnya," Perintahku cepat.

Kira langsung memberikan semangkuk manisan itu padaku. Setelah kuterima, aku langsung memakan manisannya.

"Etto.. bukankah kau akan membuangnya? Kenapa malah dimakan?" tanya Kira heran.

"Hmm? Aku belum selesai dengan kata – kataku yang tadi, maksudku aku akan membuangnya diperutku." Celotehku yang masih terus memakan manisan.

"Dasar!" gumam Kira lirih.

"Nyem, nyem, rasanya luar biasa!" senandungku memuji rasa dari manisan yang kumakan.

"Tentu saja, kau sih belum pernah makan." Sindir Kira.

"Hmm.. lain kali, berikan aku yang seperti ini lagi! Jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu, aku serius." Timpalku sambil menyeringai.

"Eh.. baiklah. Apa tidak apa makan yang seperti itu? Katamu kau tidak butuh makan."

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, aku harus meminum air suci setelahnya."

"Memang air suci itu seperti apa?" tanya Kira penasaran.

"Ya.. bagaimana ya, nanti aku akan menunjukannya padamu!" jawabku berjanji.

Aku sudah selesai dengan manisanku, baru kali ini aku merasakan yang seperti itu. Ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Kira juga telah selesai dengan makanannya, lalu ia mengambil cocktail red berry untuk menyudahi ritual makannya. *apaan sih makan aja pake ritual, ceritanya author emang gaje ya? ^plaak.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan tawaranku mengenai kontrak itu?" tanyaku mulai serius.

"Umm.. yah, begitulah." Jawab Kira santai.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

"A— aku.. ya, eh tidak! Ah.. ya, mungkin juga tidak." Ujar kira gelagapan.

"Aku serius, Kira!" galakku sambil menggebrak meja. Hingga semua benda yang ada di atas meja bergoyang. Mataku menatap Kira tajam serius.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung." Balas Kira takut-takut.

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil membuang muka. Kira dan aku sama – sama terdiam, suasana pun menjadi hening sunyi.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Aku menghela nafas membuang rasa kesalku, karena tidak ada gunanya aku marah kepada Kira. Apalagi ini malam natal, seharusnya aku bisa lebih ceria.

"Ah.. Misa. Sudah saatnya kita berdo'a dan membuat harapan!" ajak Kira memecah keheningan diatara kami.

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju. Kira segera mendekati Pohon Cemara yang sudah kami hias dan siapkan dari kemarin, aku menyusulnya dari belakang. Hotaru juga ikut mendekati Pohon Cemara, ia mengaung gembira. Kemudian kami menatap bintang yang ada di pucuk cemara, setelah itu kami berdo'a dan membuat harapan.

Selesai berdo'a, aku langsung membuat harapan. Harapan yang sederhana tapi berharga untukku.

'Aku harap aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi, supaya aku bisa selalu bersama Kira dalam suka dan duka.' Kataku berharap dalam hati.

"Kira, aku sudah selesai. Selanjutnya kita akan bernyanyi, lalu aku akan menunjukan kolam air suci padamu, dan setelahnya terserah padamu!" ujarku memberitahu.

"Iya, tapi tunggu aku. Aku harus membuat harapan dulu." Timpal Kira.

"Ya, cepatlah!" Kataku terburu – buru.

Kira tersenyum padaku, setelah itu ia menutup mata segera membuat harapan.

'Aku berharap memiliki umur yang lebih panjang lagi, agar bisa terus bersama dengan Misa.' Ujar Kira yang berharap dalam hati.

Kemudian Kira menghampiriku, lalu kami menyanyikan lagu 'Merry Christmas And a Happy New Year' bersama - sama.

"Once in a year, it is not thought amiss.."  
"To visit our neighbors and sing out like this."  
"We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas,"  
"We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy New Year..."

.

.

.

Aku dan Kira sedang berjalan menuju Kolam air suci. Kami telah melewati puluhan pohon bambu di tengah kegelapan malam berbulan. Kolam air suci terletak di perbatasan hutan bambu dan wilayah salju hitam.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kira." ungkapku kepada Kira.

"Jadi itu kolam air suci? Tampak biasa." Kata Kira meremehkan.

Saat Kira mendekati Kolam air suci...

'BRUUK'

"Augh!" Kira merintih kesakitan, ia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Sepertinya Kira telah menabrak sesuatu.

"Di sekitar kolam air suci ada 3 lapis dinding penghalang, jadi berhati – hatilah!" tegurku.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari tadi?" toleh Kira sebal padaku.

"kau tidak tanya," jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tanya?" kilahnya.

"Kau harusnya curiga dengan keadaan asing di sekelilingmu," balasku.

Kira tidak membalas perkataanku, kelihatannya ia kehabisan kata – kata. Aku membuka satu per satu dinding yang menjadi penghalang itu.

"Masuklah, aku sudah membuka dinding penghalangnya."

Kira berjalan mendekati kolam secara pelahan, ia tak mau terbentur dinding penghalang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku mengambil air suci dengan kedua tanganku, lalu aku langsung meminumnya. Aku mengulanginya hingga 3 kali.

"Ambillah jika kau mau, Kira."

Kemudian Kira juga mengambil air suci, lalu meminumnnya.

"Seperti air putih, tapi ada yang aneh. Airnya membuatku terlahir kembali."

"Begitukah? Biasanya air suci ini memulihkan kekuatanku." Balasku.

Aku Melihat bayanganku di atas permukaan air. Terlihat oleh mataku refleksi tubuh gadis ramping, berwajah putih dengan rambut pirang yang mulai panjang. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat sosok iblis mengerikan di belakangnya.

"I—Itu, Derryfoil!" kataku kaget.

Aku langsung memalingkan tubuhku, benar saja disitu terdapat Sesosok Derryfoil. Derryfoil itu hendak menyerang ke arah Kira.

"Kira awas!" kataku memperingatkan.

Sebisa mungkin Kira menghindar dari serangan Derryfoil. Begitu menyadari Serangan Derryfoil meleset, aku langsug berlari menyerangnya.

"Holy seeing.." teriakku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku ke depan dada. Dari telapakku, keluar sejumlah cahaya kuning matahari untuk menyerang Derryfoil. Derryfoil itu memberontak kesakitan terkena seranganku, dan jatuh terkapar. Aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk menutup dinding penghalang, supaya Derryfoil tidak bisa mendekati Kolam Air Suci.

"Kira, ambilkan biolaku di kuil!" perintahku gusar.

"Ta— tapi—"

"Cepatlah!" Teriakku mulai gelisah.

Kira mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kuil, pergi meninggalkanku disini bersama Derryfoil. Derryfoil itu mulai bangkit dari jathunya, dan kembali menyerangku.

"Squardrow," ujarku mengatupkan tangan membaca mantra.

Tanah di bawah tempat Derryfoil berdiri bergetar hingga longsor. Derryfoil langsung terpendam di dalam tanah. Tapi, ternyata Derryfoil itu masih hidup. Kemudian monster itu menjerit keras guna memanggil Derryfoil lainnnya. Muncullah beberapa Derryfoil di belakangnya. Mereka bertambah banyak, aku tak bisa mengatasinya tanpa biolaku.

"Kira, cepatlah!" gumamku lirih.

"Ah, tidak berguna. Glover Thore!" lanjutku kesal sambil mengeluarkan serangan angin yang begitu kencang, hingga para Derryfoil terlontar berhamburan.

Tak lama kemudian, Kira datang membawakanku seperangkat Biola.

"Misa, tangkap!" ujar Kira melemparkan Biola kepadaku. Dan langsung ku tangkap dengan sigap.

"Heh, dasar lelet!" sarkasku kepadanya. "Sekarang rasakan ini, Derryfoil Baka!" lanjutku bersiap memainkan Biola.

"Violin Spiweed, alunan simphony ke 6!" kataku sebelum memainkan Biola.

Begitu aku memainkan Biola, satu per satu dari Derryfoil itu menghilang. Wajahku melukis kepuasaan sambil tersenyum lega. Walaupun mereka hanya menghilang dan tidak mati, aku tetap senang karena mereka sudah pergi. Aku lupa menyiram biolaku dengan air suci, al hasil para Derryfoil itu tak bisa kubunuh.

"Misa awas!" teriak Kira histeris. Kira mendorong tubuhku hingga terkapar jauh, hampir saja sebuah serangan mengenaiku. Rupanya masih tersisa satu Derryfoil.

"Kira, menyingkirlah!" peritahku sigap.

Kira segera menyingkir, ia bersembunyi di balik semak – semak. Perlahan Derryfoil itu mendekatiku. Aku telah bersiap, tapi sialnya biolaku telah hancur saat aku terkapar tadi. Apa boleh buat, aku harus melawannya dengan tangan kosong.

".. Tangle, Ghoul..." jerit si Derryfoil.

Mataku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, Derryfoil itu menjadi banyak sekali. Derryfoilnya semakin bertambah banyak, mereka berputar mengelilingiku. Berputar semakin cepat, hingga kasat mata.

"Kenapa jadi begini?!" gerutuku kesal.

Aku baru sadar, rupanya Derryfoil itu menggunakan jurus ilusi. Berarti aku hanya perlu menyerang Derryfoil yang asli, tapi sangat sulit menemukan sosok Derryfoil yang asli.

"Shoter Shielt,"

Begitu aku membaca mantranya, sejumlah duri tanaman yang sangat tajam telah tersedia di telapak tanganku. Aku segera mengarahkan duri – duri itu ke beberapa sosok Derryfoil.

"Kena?!" ujarku berantusias.

Sayangnya, aku tak beruntung. Sosok Derryfoil yang aku kenai duri itu hanyalah bayangan. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas mana Derryfoil yang asli dan mana yang hanya bayangan.

"Shimatta! Baiklah, sekali lagi. Shoter.. Shie—"

Sebuah serangan dari Derryfoil mengenai bahuku. Membuatku gagal membaca mantra jurus. Aku bersiap menyerang lagi, tapi terus digagalkan. Akhirnya Derryfoil itu memutuskan untuk menyerangku bertubi - tubi dengan kecepatan kilat, aku tak dapat menghindar lagi. Tubuhku terombang - ambing terkena serangan Derryfoil, aku mencoba bertahan sebisa mungkin.

"Misa..!" Kira berteriak histeris melihat keadaanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya, mungkin ini akhir hidupku. Rupanya harapanku untuk bersamanya tak terkabulkan, haha. Mungkin sekarang aku tinggal meratapi nasibku. Sebenarnya aku tak rela mati di bunuh oleh makhluk busuk seperti Derryfoil ini, tapi ya sudalah.

"Misa, katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu? Aku akan melakukan apapun!"

Apa yang bisa di lakukan Kira? 'Kalahkan Derryfoil itu!' aku saja tidak bisa. 'Ambil air suci!' Kira tidak dapat membuka dinding penghalangnya. 'Benahi Biolaku!' perlu waktu lama untuk itu, lagi pula apa dia bisa? Lebih baik Kira.. siapkan pemakaman untukku saja.

Aku jatuh tersungkur, kekuatanku masih tersisa. Tapi Derryfoil itu menghalangiku untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Tiba – tiba sebuah pemikiran –tentang sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan Kira- terlintas di kepalaku. Ya, Kontraknya.

"Kira, lakukan Kontraknya!" teriakku lemah.

Kira langsung terkejut, tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung berlari ke arahku dan berkata. "Ya, aku setuju mengikat kontrak denganmu, Misa!"

Mataku langsung membulat begitu mendengar jawaban dari Kira. Segera kugigit ibu jariku hingga berdarah, dan kutuliskan mantra segel di tanah terdekat. Barulah tercipta lingkaran segel yang mengelilingiku dan Kira. Derryfoil itu tak dapat menembus segel penghalang.

Kira membantuku berdiri, setelah itu kami segera melakukan ritual kontraknya. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berliontin White Crystal dari dalam mulutku. Lalu aku menyuruh Kira mengigit ibu jari miliknya sampai berdarah. Kemudian kami menyatukan darah kami, dan meneteskannya ke kalung berliontin White Crystal itu. Begitu aku dan Kira meneteskan darah kami, liontin itu berubah warna. Dari lointin White Crystal menjadi Red Crystal.

Selanjutnya aku memasukan Kalung itu ke dada sebelah kiri milik Kira. Mungkin bagian ini yag sedikit terasa menyakitkan.

"Tahan sedikit ya, Kira."

Kira berteriak kesakitan saat aku memasukan kalung ke dalam dada kiri miliknya. Setelah itu langsung terbentuk sebuah tanda di dada kirinya, bukti bahwa Kira telah terikat kontrak denganku.

Begitu ritual kontraknya selesai, segel penghalang langsung hilang dan Derryfoil itu kembali menyerangku. Tapi beruntungnya Kira berhasil menangkis serangan Derryfoil itu, entah bagaimana caranya ia melakukan itu. Kira sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

"Spilt Bomza.." ujarku sambil menggerakan salah satu tanganku.

'BUUM'

Terdengar suara ledakan di dekat Derryfoil itu. Kali ini seranganku tepat mengenai Derryfoil yang asli. Jatuh dan tergeletak lemah, sepertinya kekuatannya mulai menipis.

"Kira atasi Derryfoil itu, aku akan mengambil air suci!" Perintahku cepat.

Kira mengangguk seperti ingin bilang 'serahkan saja padaku!'. Derryfoil kembali bangkit, untung saja Kira telah bersiap. Kemudian ia segera berlari ke arah Derryfoil itu, sambil membaca mantra jurus. "Expilrus.."

Sekumpulan cahayapun datang menyerang si Derryfoil, tapi dengan gesitnya Derryfoil itu menghindar. Sekarang giliran Derryfoil itu menyerang Kira, Kira sedikit khawatir akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"Torchweed." Ujar si Derryfoil dengan begitu cepat.

Kabut Hitam mengelilingi Kira, lalu bola – bola api keluar dari kabut itu guna menyerang Kira. Hampir saja ia gagal menghindar. Aku melirik Kira, rupanya ia sanggup menghalangi Derryfoil itu. Tanpa buang waktu lagi aku segera membuka dinding penghalang dan mengambil air suci dari kolamnya, aku memasukan air suci ke dalam botol yang telah kubawa dari tadi.

Sementara itu Kira masih bertarung melawan Derryfoil yang menyebalkan. *mungkin menyebalkan karna ga mati – mati.

"Ocriseam," ucap Kira mengepalkan tangan.

Lagi – lagi serangannya meleset, Kira mulai gusar dengan Derryfoil yang sedang ia lawan.

"Kalau begitu, Cristhop rope!" teriak Kira lantang. *Untung bukan Cristhoper Colombus, itu lho penemu benua amerika.. ^eh itu tulisannya bener ga sih? Jangan2 authornya typo.

Setelah itu muncul tali cahaya dari dalam tanah, tali cahaya itu mengikat erat si Derryfoil sebelum sempat menghilang. Aku datang mendekati Derryfoil sambil menyiapkan air suci yang telah kubawa dalam botol. Saat sudah dekat, aku langsung menyiramkan air suci itu ke tubuh Derryfoil.

"Ini dia, Holy Water!"

Seketika Derryfoil itu lenyap. Aku tersenyum bangga ke arah Kira, sedangkan ia hanya cengengesan saja.

"Kerja bagus, bagaimana kau tau mantra jurus itu?" Kataku sambil berjalan mendekati Kira.

"Entahlah, tiba – tiba saja kata itu terlintas di benakku." Ujar Kira membalas perkataanku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kira, lalu melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Apa para Derryfoil itu akan kembali menyerang kita?" tanya Kira penasaran.

"Itu pasti, mungkin mereka akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawabku datar.

Aku menengok ke Hutan, kulihat seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di dekat pepohonan. Aku penasaran siapa lelaki itu, jelas tidak mungkin itu Kira karena ia berada di sampinku sekarang. Kemudian aku memicingkan mataku untuk mempertajam pengelihatanku. Lelaki itu.. mirip sekali dengan L, mungkinkah itu L?

"Ada apa Misa?" tanya Kira heran. Suara Kira membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Daijoubu." Balasku.

Saat aku kembali menengok ke hutan, sosok lelaki yang mirip L itu telah menghilang. Mungkinkah aku hanya berhalusinasi? Tapi, aku yakin itu tadi adalah L. Aku sungguh merindukannya, rasanya hatiku perih saat mengingat ia menghilang di malam natal. Lagi pula sekarang sudah ada Kira, sebenarnya aku juga takut kehilangan Kira. Mataku jadi berlinang air mata, khawatir jika Kira juga akan menghilang meninggalkanku.

Walau aku seorang _Queen Anne's Lace,_ tapi sebenarnya aku ini hanya gadis yang kesepian. Gadis yang tinggal sendiri dari kecil. Tak memiliki orang tua, juga teman selain Hotaru dan Bentara.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kira dan berkata. "Kira, berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku."

"Eh,"

Kira terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya kembali menatap mataku tajam.

"Aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu hingga ajal memisahkan." Ujar Kira berjanji.

Aku tersenyum hangat melihatnya, begitu pula dengan Kira –ia tersenyum kecil sambil menatapku penuh arti. Kemudian Kira menepis air mata yang mulai menetes ke pipiku. Perlahan tangan lembutnya berpindah menyentuh daguku, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Hingga sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirku.

Aku diam membeku. Oh, mimpi burukkah aku? Atau mimpi indahkah ini? Tuhan, apa benar Kira sedang mencium bibirku? Kenapa tiba – tiba? Inikah ciuman selamat tinggal? Kuharap tidak begitu.

Aku hanya mulai memejamkan mataku, membiarkan kelembutan bibirnya menyapu segala kepahitan di bibirku. Ciumannya itu benar – benar telah menusuk jantungku. Anehnya, wajahku tak berubah menjadi merah padam. Juga tak ada rona merah di wajahku. Sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama, ada dua insan yang sedang berpadu dalam sebuah ciuman – yaitu aku dan Kira –.

.

.

.

Sekarang tanggal 30 Desember, yah sebentar lagi pergantian tahun. Aku dan Kira sedang berlatih untuk perang menghadapi Derryfoil yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Kami telah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk merayakan tahun baru, jadi sekarang adalah waktunya untuk berlatih.

Biolaku? Jangan khawatirkan soal itu, aku punya banyak cadangan Biola dari yang paling kuat hingga yang paling lemah. Aku menamai Biolaku dengan nama – nama Permata. Seperti ini, biola yang paling kuat kunamai Opal sedangkan yang paling lemah kunamai Garnet. Biola yang hancur waktu itu namanya Topaz. Rencananya aku akan memakai Biola Ruby untuk perang melawan Derryfoil nanti.

Aku sedang melatih Kira, ia sangat bersemangat. Menyebalkan juga, karena Kira sulit memahi tahtik mengalahkan Derryfoil. Tapi, saat praktik ia sungguh mengagumkan.

.

.

.

"Selamat tahun baru!" Sambutku kepada Kira yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh, ini belum jam 12 malam." Ujar Kira malas.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, bagaimana jika Derryfoil menyerang secara tiba – tiba?" Timpalku datar.

Kira segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia sungguh gelisah mendengar kata 'DERRYFOIL'. Aku tersenyum geli, mungkin aku bisa menakuti Kira dengan kata itu.

Aku sudah siap untuk makan malam tahun baru, jadi aku lekas pergi ke taman belakang kuil. Kurasa sebentar lagi Kira akan siap. Ya, dugaanku benar. Sekarang ia ada di sampingku.

"Mana manisanku? Jangan bilang kau lupa." Tanyaku mengancam.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak buat sendiri?!" kata Kira balik bertanya.

"Aku tak tau caranya!" balasku.

"kaukan bisa tanya padaku!" timpal Kira tak kehabisan akal.

"Lagi pula kau berjanji membuatkannya untukku! Kenapa malah menyuruhku?" Ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Aku janji, tapi bukan hari ini." Jawabnya datar.

Aku mulai sebal dengan perdebatan ini, yang jelas aku tak boleh kalah. Aku berdiri dari bangku yang kududuki, mendekatkan wajah sebalku kepada Kira dan mengancamnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Hahaha.. he? Khahahaha..." Kira tertawa lepas.

"Tidak lucu Kira! Aku tak main – main." Bantahku tegas.

Kira berhenti tertawa dan berkata. "Memang tidak lucu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa, hah?" Tanyaku kembali duduk.

"Ekspresi wajahmu itu, ternyata mukamu itu jadi lucu saat sedang marah." Jelas Kira.

Aku membuang muka sambil melipat kedua tanganku di dada, menggembungkan pipiku ngambek. Sedangkan Kira makan saja tanpa mempedulikanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Kira selesai makan malam, terdengar suara aungan para rubah. Aungan itu sungguh merdu, pasti sekarang Hotaru dan kawan – kawannya sedang menyanyi riang.

Tahu – tahu saja Kira datang mendekatiku. *tempe - tempe aja.. ^Author typo nih.

"Mau berdansa?" Tanya Kira sambil berjongkok mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Yang benar saja dansa? Bagaimana caranya? Aku sungguh tak tau. Mungkin memang pas sekali, karena aku sedang menggunakan gaun selutut, dan Kira menggunakan kemeja putih. Di tambah lagi dengan musik dari para rubah itu.

"A— aku— Bolehlah—" Jawabku terbata.

Kira langsung menarik tanganku, dan mendekat. Wajahku jadi memerah karenanya, cepat – cepat aku menghilangkan rona merah di wajahku.

"Kau tau cara berdansakan?" ujar Kira menanyaiku.

"Ya, sebenarnya.. tidak juga." Ungkapku jujur.

Mendengar jwabanku, Kira lekas mengajariku cara berdansa. Perlahan aku mulai mengerti, cukup mudah rupanya. Setelah aku bisa, barulah Kira serius berdansa denganku. Tubuh Kira benar – benar hangat, kehangatannya membuatku nyaman.

Aku ini bagai gadis yang kehilangan mantelnya di tengah badai salju yang dingin. Berusaha menemukan mantel itu tapi tak mendapatkannya. Saat hampir putus asa, sebuah mantel lain kutemukan di tengah badai. Mantel lain di tengah badai itu adalah Kira, dan mantel yang hilang adalah L.

Aku dan Kira telah selesai berdansa, selanjutnya kami akan barbequean bersama. Ya, itulah yang kami akukan sambil menunggu jam 12 malam. Sekarang baru jam 10.

"Misa, kali ini kau harus mencicipi daging berbeque. Rasanya tak kalah lezat dibanding manisan!" jelas Kira menggoda.

"Ya,ya, terserahlah." Balasku acuh.

Kira segera menyiapkan panggangan, lalu mengambil daging yang masih segar berserta bumbunya. Kira mulai memasak, tapi sepertinya ia mulai kewalahan. Aku tak menghiraukan si Kira. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan suasana sekitar, kurasa ada yang tidak beres.

Tak lama setelah Kira mulai memasak, terdengar aungan Hotaru yang begitu keras. Pasti ada bahaya mendekat, jangan – jangan Derryfoil.

"Kira, matikan pemanggangnya! Derryfoil telah datang!" teriakku memberitahu.

Kira langsung masuk kedalam kuil mengambil sejumlah botol yang berisikan air suci. Sedangkan aku akan mengambil biolaku.

.

.

.

Kami telah sampai di tempat Hotaru yang mengaung keras tadi. Aku mendapati Hotaru yang tergeletak lemas di tanah. Tubuhnya kotor dan berlumuran darah. Diperparah dengan banyaknya luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Astaga! Ini keterlaluan," kataku terkejut dengan mata memanas melihat keadaan Hotaru.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Derryfoil." Tambah Kira.

Kira mencari – cari sosok ibis itu, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Aku mengambil satu botol air suci yang di bawa oleh Kira dari tadi. Kemudian aku menyiramkan sebagian air suci itu ke tubuh Hotaru, dan sebagiannya ke biolaku.

Tiba – tiba..

"Lama tak bertemu, Misa. Atau harus ku panggil _Queen Anne's Lace."_

Sebuah suara seorang laki – laki terdengar dari belakang. Saat berbalik betapa tekjutnya aku. Raut wajahku langsung berubah menjadi raut wajah tak percaya. Ya, aku tak percaya, akan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Aku melihat seorang laki – laki berkulit putih pucat, dengan rambut hitam, dan tubuh bungkuk miliknya.

Aku diam tertegun, mataku berembun. Aku jatuh berlutut, dengan tubuh lemah tak berdaya.

"Baka! Kenapa kau baru kembali?" seruku kepada L.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Mencari penggantiku? Oh, rupanya kau telah mendapatkannya." Ujar L berbasa – basi.

Aku menatap L tajam, serasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Kira terkejut begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri tegap di depanku.

"Kemana kau selama ini?" tanyaku berteriak.

"Kemana?"

L maju mendekatiku, ia mencekik sambil mengangkatku dengan kasar.

"Asal kau tau Misa, selama ini aku pergi meninggalkanmu karena aku tak tahan lagi. Kau ini menyebalkan dan manja, selama ini aku tersiksa denganmu. Aku terpisah dengan keluargaku karenamu! Sekarang orang tuaku telah tiada lagi, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya! Apa kau tau itu, hah? Aku lupa, kau ini hanya gadis manja menyebalkan yang tidak pernah tau perasaan orang lain!" jelas L panjang lebar.

Setelah itu L melepaskan cekikannya.

"Tidak, Tidak! Itu tidak benar." Bantahku. Aku mulai menitihkan air mata.

"Dan orang itu, ia juga pasti hanya bersandiwara. Ia hanya berbuat baik di depanmu, aku yakin ia juga muak denganmu, misa!" Bentak L sambil menunjuk Kira.

"A— aku—"

L mencekikku lagi. "Orang sepertimu tak pantas hidup, lebih baik mati!" Kata L sambil membantingku.

Aku jatuh terkapar, rasanya dadaku sesak sekali.

Melihat kejadian itu, Kira langsung menyerang L dengan sebuah pukulan. L menangkis pukulan Kira dengan mudahnya, lalu ia mendorong Kira sampai terlontar jauh.

"Berterimakasihlah, Misa! Karena aku akan membunuhmu. Jadi tak perlu ada lagi orang yang sengsara karenamu, dan kau tak perlu menjalani hidupmu yang menjijikan itu!"

Aku melihat L sedang membawa sebuah pedang yang begitu tajam. Ia telah siap menikamku dengan pedang itu. Aku rela mati di tangan L, tak apa. Mungkin kematianku dapat mengobati kesedihan L saat ini. Perlahan pedang itu mulai mendekati kulitku.

Tahu – tahu Kira belari ke arah L sampil melepaskan pukulannya. Pukulan Kira mendarat tepat di pipi L. Melihat itu Kira mulai memukuli L secara bertubi – tubi.

"Berengsek kau, berani – beraninya kau pada Misa!" teriak Kira lantang.

Tentu saja L tidak diam saja, dia membalas pukulan Kira dengan pukulan tenaga dalam. L memukul Kira tepat di perutnya sehingga membuat Kira terjatuh menabrak pohon terdekat.

"Diam kau! Aku akan membereskanmu nanti setelah Misa." Ujar L menyeringai.

Kira tak mampu bangkit untuk sesaat, ia masih kesakitan. Sekarang aku akan di bunuh oleh L. L mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh saat dia di pukul Kira. Masih mengayunkan pedangnya, L bersiap menikamku.

"Misa sadar! Orang itu telah di rasuki Derryfoil!" seru Kira menyadarkan.

Aku terkejut mendegar perkataan Kira. Bagaimana Kira bisa tau? Tapi memang benar, L tak seperti biasanya. L menggerakkan pedangnya ke arahku dan— aku berhasil menghindar. Ya, kini aku sadar orang yang ada didepanku sekarang bukanlah L yang asli, dia telah dirasuki Derryfoil.

"Maaf L, tapi aku belum mau mati." Timpalku datar.

Kemudian Kira bangkit, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. L berlari ke arahku dan mulai menyerang dengan pedang miliknya. Aku menangkis serangan itu begitu cepat. Kutendang dada L hingga dia terbanting kasar di tanah.

"Kau kuat juga, Misa!" Puji Kira sambil melemparkan biola kepadaku.

Aku menangkap biola itu dan melemparkan senyuman kepada Kira. Setelah itu L bangkit dan menjerit sangat keras guna memanggil kawanan Derryfoil.

Sekelompok Derryfoil datang mendekat ke arah L. Mereka langsung menyerang kami berdua. Aku menyiapkan permainan biolaku.

"Violin Fume, alunan kematian ke 3!" teriakku sebelum memainkan biolaku.

Suara musik biolaku menghentikan serangan para Derryfoil, beberapa Derryfoil mati karena biolaku sudah ku basuh dengan air suci. Sesaat kemudian permainanku selesai. Masih tersisa beberapa Derryfoil, dan tentu saja L masih hidup. Dia bertahan di barisan belakang.

Lalu para Derryfoil itu kembali menyerang.

"Kira, atasi para Derryfoil itu! Aku akan selesaikan masalahku dengan L!" Perintahku padanya.

"Kau yakin tak apa – apa melawan orang itu?" tanya Kira cemas.

Aku mengangguk tegas, berusaha meyakinkan Kira. Kira mengerti dan mulai berlari ke arah sekerumunan Derryfoil dan hendak menyerangnya. Dan waktunya aku menghadapi L.

"Halo Misa, ingin coba bertarung denganku?" tanya L dengan nada sarkas.

"Lebih dari itu, aku akan membunuhmu!" balasku tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Cobalah kalau bisa." Sombong L sambil menyeringai.

Aku tak ingin basa – basi lagi dengan L, segeralah aku menyerangnya. Kami mengawalinya dengan pukulan, tendangan, dan bantingan. Kemudian mulai menggunakan kekuatan supernatural kami.

"Dardantuar.." kata L menyerang.

"Wall Jubilee Ishe!" teriakku merapalkan mantra.

L menyerangku dengan sekumpulan salju hitam yang bergerak secepat kilat. Aku menangkisnya dengan dinding es kristal yang kubangun di hadapanku.

"Bobsled Ishe.." ujarku bersamaan menembakan bola – bola kristal yang keluar dari dinding es kristal.

"Torchseem." L menahan dengan semburan bola – bola api yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Semburan bola api milik L telah melelehkan bola kristalku. Tak satupun dari kami terluka, selalu saja imbang. Air hasil lelehan bola kristalku berada tepat di bawah kaki Kira. Aku akan memanfaatkannya untuk menyerang L.

"Moussaieff DiamondSpike!" teriakku sambil mengangkat tanganku ke atas.

Air hasil lelehan bola kristal itu segera berubah menjadi sekumpulan kristal duri tajam yang siap menusuk siapa saja. Tapi L beruntung sekali, ia dapat menghindarinya dengan sangat cepat.

"Licik juga kau." Singgung L menyeringai kejam.

Aku bergeming sambil memutar bola mataku, dan membalas perkataan L. "Dan kau cukup lincah untuk menghindar dari seranganku."

"Cukup basa – basinya, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" ungkap L mengeluarkan pedang berlaras hitam dari telapak tangannya. "Nimble Cullinan Chartmon..!" kata L mendorong maju pedangnya.

Beberapa cahaya biru keluar dari ujung pedang, menyerangku secepat kilat. Kemudian sebuah kabut iblis besar menutupiku bersama kilatan cahaya biru yang terus menyerangku. Aku bertahan dengan membaca mantra pelindung.

"QAL, HonaNain.. na Honna Inna HonNain..." gumamku berkonsentrasi.

Sambil terus membaca mantra aku menyiapkan biolaku. Sedangkan disisi sana, L masih terus mengarahkan pedangnya ke gumpalan kabut iblis guna menyerangku. Di permukaan pedangnya mulai terlihat goresan darah.

Sementara aku telah siap memainkan biolaku.

"Viola QAL, alunan kematian ke 8!" Ujarku memulai permainan biolaku.

Bersamaan lagu yang kumainkan, kabut iblis itu mulai sirna. Kilatan cahaya biru itu tak dapat menyerangku lagi. Ditempatku berdiri mulai terbentuk lingkaran sakral. Lantunan musik yang keluar dari biolaku perlahan menyerang L, lama – lama menjadi sangat cepat. L berusaha menangkis dan melawan seranganku dengan pedangnya.

"Viola up!" teriakku lantang.

"Heh, kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku? Tadi itu baru pembukaan dari kematianmu, Misa!" Ucap L lantang mendeklarasikan.

L menuliskan kalimat mantra di pedang dengan darah yang telah melekat dulu di sana. Sebenarnya darah itu adalah darahku. Saat kilatan cahaya biru tadi berhasil melukaiku, darah yang mengalir dari lukaku langsung berpindah ke pedang L.

Begitu selesai menuliskan kalimat mantra, L langsung memutar pedanganya. Lalu ia menancapkan pedang itu ke tanah. Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti sekeliling medan tempur antara aku dan L. Kabut kegelapan itu berusaha menembus lingkaran sakral yang mengelilingiku. Awalnya tak berhasil, tapi aku tau setelah ini pasti akan berhasil. Jadi aku memasang ancang – ancang, bersiap bertahan dan menyerang dengan jurus yang lebih ampuh. Yang dapat mengakhiri pertempuran ini.

Tanpa di duga L langsung menyerangku, sepertinya ia melihat aku sedang lengah. "Curcius Reducto!"

Segera kuayunkan tongkat biolaku, sambil membaca mantra. "Stupefy.."

Kedua cahaya itu bertabrakan di tengah dan berubah menjadi sebuah ledakan besar berupa kembang api. Kurasa kami terlalu cepat membuat kembang api, karena ini masih pukul 23.15. Tapi ini bukanlah kembang api tahun baru, melainkan kembang api dari pertempuran sihir.

"Ciestto." Kata L cepat.

"Beghouled Twist!" teriakku membalas serangan L.

Serangan L berupa daun – daun tajam yang beracun, berhasil kulawan dengan angin ribut. Begitu melihat serangannya berhasil kukalahkan, L langsung meuncurkan serangan merikutnya.

"Bloodymari.."

Sejumlah darah yang di keluarkan L sukses melukaiku. Darah itu menghanguskan kulitku di bagian pergelangan tangan.

"Sialan, darah terkutuk!" geramku kesal.

L hanya tersenyum sinis melihatku terluka. Sedangkan aku masih sibuk mengobati lukaku. Sebenarnya tak ada waktu lagi mengurusi luka, tapi aku tak bisa apa – apa tanpa tanganku.

"Expilrus Brihand.." kataku membaca mantra penyembuh dengan lirih.

"Endless Combat...!" Teriak L bergema.

Pedang milik L meneteskan darah ke tanah. Darah itu langsung mengelilingi tempatku berdiri. Terciptalah bendungan salju hitam yang menyulubungi aku dan L. Aku berusaha tenang, sambil berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

Darah itu mulai membuat kakiku sakit. Dan tanpa kusadari darah terkutuk itu bercampur dengan salju hitam. Saat keduanya bercampur, terlahirlah sesuatu yang mematikan bernama Endless. Satu tetes Endless dapat membunuh 10 manusia biasa. Endless itu mulai menyerangku dari berbagai arah.

"Akh, kalau sudah begini.." ujarku sambil menahan rasa sakit. "Viola up's. Viola DH-QAL, alunan kematian ke 9!" Kataku lantang.

Saat lantunan musik dari biolaku mulai terdengar, terjadi ledakan di sekitarku. Endless itu meledak bersama lantunan musik biola yan kumainkan. L belum menyerah, ia menyerangku dengan bulu – bulu hitam beracun. Aku meningkatkankan kecepatan permainan biolaku. Lantunan musik biolaku menghasilkan serangan kelopak bunga mawar putih tajam bertebaran guna melawan bulu – bulu beracun itu. Bulu – bulu itu berhasil melukaiku sedikit, sedangkan kelopak bunga mawar putihku juga berhasil melukai L.

"Avra Kadavra.." kata L membuat lingkaran sakral di angkasa menggunakan pedangnya. Kemudian menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

'Gawat! Mantra sihir kutukan kematian..' batinku terkejut.

Aku segera menghentikan permainan biolaku dan meluruskan tongkat biolaku di dekat dada. Menyampingkan tongkat biola itu ke kanan dan memutarnya, lalu mengarahkannya ke depan. "Mary Gloom..!"

Cahaya biru keluar dari pedang L, sedangkan cahaya merah keluar dari tongkat biolaku. Kedua cahaya itu saling bertabrakan di tengah, membuat percikan berwarna ungu di tengah. Awalnya kami imbang, kemudian cahaya biru milik L mendorong cahaya merahku, mendekati wajahku. Lalu posisi berbalik, cahaya merahku ungul kali ini. Tak lama setelah itu kami imbang kembali. Sekarang percikan ungu itu membuat ledakan dimana – mana.

Kira yang melihat kejadian itu sangat khawatir kepadaku. Sebenarnya ia sendiri sedang kewalahan melawan Derryfoil yang sangat banyak. Kira segera menuntaskan semua derryfoil itu dengan menggunakan air suci yang ia bawa. Setelah semua derryfoil mati, akhirnya Kira memutuskan membantuku.

"Sazecta..." teriak Kira tiba – tiba, sambil memutar telapak tangannya.

Barulah muncul sebuah cahaya kuning menyilaukan dari tangan Kira. Cahaya kuning itu membantu cahaya merahku mengalahkan cahaya biru milik L. L mulai kewalahan menghadapi aku dan Kira. Aku dan Kira memperkuat cahaya kami dan berhasil mengalahkan cahaya merah milik L. L pun terlontar jauh, badannya berguling – guling di tanah. L terluka cukup parah.

"Kerja bagus! Kira sekarang air sucinya!" ujarku memuuji sekaligus memerintah kira.

Kira mengangguk cepat. Ia mengambil sebotol air suci dari dalam tas kecilnya. Bersiap menyiram L menggunakan air suci. Tapi tanpa di sadari, L telah bangkit dan bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Sialan kalian berdua. Avra Kadavra!" ucap L kembali menyerang dengan mantra kematian itu. Tapi kali ini sasarannya bukan aku, melainkan Kira.

"Kira awas!" kataku memperingatkan.

Kira tak sempat menghindar lagi, sihir itu telah dekat dengannya. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku melindungi nyawa Kira dari serangan itu dengan mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri. Begitu sihir kutukan kematian mengenai tubuhku, aku langsung jatuh tak berdaya. Mataku samar – samar melihat sekitarku.

Sedangkan Kira sukses menyiramkan air suci ke tubuh L. Perlahan satu per satu bagian tubuh L hangus menjadi abu hitam. Kira menengok ke arahku berharap aku tak apa – apa. Tapi ia terkejut tak percaya begitu melihatku, matanya berembun. Kira berlari sekencang mungkin demi menghampiriku yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Misa!" teriak Kira histeris.

Tangan Kira mengangkat belakang kepalaku dan meraih tubuhku untuk merapat ke dadanya. Aku melihat Kira meneteskan air matanya. Kuhapus air mata itu dengan sebelah tanganku, kemudian aku tersenyum hangat melihatnya. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya, setidaknya aku masih hidup hingga sekarang. Kurasa sebentar lagi aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal Kira, selamat tinggal Hotaru, selamat tinggal dunia.

"Misa bertahanlah! Kita masih bisa bersama.." Kata Kira memandangku pedih.

"Arigatou, Kira. Aku yakin—kita akan bertemu lagi.." Ujarku tersenyum mencoba menghibur.

"A— aku.."

"Aishiteru." Ungkap Kira dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya lagi.

Aku berusaha tertawa kecil kepada Kira. Aku menyipitkan mataku sehingga terlihat seperti huruf n, mencoba tersenyum ceria kepada Kira, "Sayonara!" kataku lirih.

Sekarang pukul 00.01 sudah tahun baru rupanya. Tapi mataku telah tertutup dengan sendirinya. Lelah dengan beban berat yang membelengguku dan akhirnya, aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku di rangkulan Kira. Kira memelukku erat sambil terus mengalirkan air matanya deras.

"Tidak, Misa. Sekarang sudah tahun baru, ba— bangunlah. A— ayo, kita rayakan bersama—" ucap Kira terbata, ia tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya yang telah meluap.

Tak lama kemudian tubuhku pecah menjadi kepingan – kepingan mozaik yang mengkilap seperti kaca. Kepingan-kepingan itu berhamburan di terbangkan oleh angin, dan ikut menghilang bersama waktu yang terus berjalan.

Malam tahun baru harusnya menghadirkan keceriaan bagi setiap orang. Tapi bagi kami tahun ini berakhir denan kesedihan. Malam ini adalah perpisahanku dengan Kira, walaupun begitu aku yakin bisa bertemu dengan Kira lagi. Ya, itu pasti akan terjadi suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

**^^~END~^^**

.

.

.

*kenapa? Oh, belum happy ending ya? Nih di kasih Omakenya.. biar puas. 

* * *

(=_**OMAKE..**_

Hey, aku Kira. Dulu aku seorang realist, dan sekarang masih. Walaupun pertemuanku dengan seorang _Queen Anne's Lace _telah mengubah kehidupanku. Kalian tau? _Queen Anne's Lace _yang kutemui itu sedikit sinting, katanya tak butuh makanan nyatanya suka manisan. Dia juga suka mengancam akan membunuhku, tapi nyatanya aku masih hidup. Dia juga punya peliharaan yang bernama Hotaru. Jika peliharaannya kucing atau anjing dan hewan rumahan lainnya masih kumaklumi, tapi Hotaru adalah rubah putih berekor 8. Sudah rubah warna putih, berekor 8 pula! Dasar. Dan satu fakta lagi mengenai _Queen Anne's Lace _itu, dia tak pernah mau kalah debat.

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, sampai – sampai aku telah jatuh cinta pada _Queen Anne's Lace _itu. Aku lupa kalau dia punya nama, aku biasa memanggilnya Misa. Tapi dia telah pergi meninggalkanku dan Hotaru, juga pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi tanda kontrak itu masih melekat di dadaku, juga entah kenapa tidak mau hilang. Padahal Misa sudah tiada. Oh, cukup basa basinya.

Aku telah masuk kembali ke sekolah. Sekolah yang biasa saja, sebenarnya beriringan dengan waktu sekolah yang kutempati ini jadi menyebalkan. Sangat. Ini adalah hari ke 3 semenjak aku kembali ke sekolah, dan hari ke 10 setelah Misa tiada. Sekarang pukul 2 siang, waktunya lepas dari pelajaran sekolah.

Haha, tentu saja sekarang aku bisa tertawa. Tapi lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Aku sedang menyusuri koridor sekolah, melewati banyak ruangan. Masih terus berjalan di koridor, sebentar lagi adalah saat dimana aku harus terpenjara di sekolah ini lagi. Aku mulai melewati ruangan guru, aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada yang menghentikan langkah kakiku ini. Satu, dua, tiga.. hah? Tak ada? Apa ini nyata? Ya aku seorang realist, berarti semua ini nyata. Oh, selamat tinggal tugas tambahan! Titipkan salamku pada guru garang itu..

Saat sedang bersenang – senang, sambil manari di depan lorong ruang guru..

"Ehm. Kira, kau tak lupakan tugasmukan? Ini, kerjakan semua." Sahut seorang Guru memberikan setumpuk kertas yang menjulang tinggi seperti gunung. *kalau seperti gunung sudah berlebihan. Seperti bukit saja.

Kuterima setumpuk kertas itu dengan sangat enggan.

Jeng – jeng. Sialan! Bodohnya aku karena berhenti di depan lorong ruang guru, harusnya aku lari saja. Jika tadi aku lari, pasti sudah terbebas dari tugas yang menahanku pulang ke rumah. Pasrah saja, kali ini harus kujalani.

Aku menuju ke sebuah ruangan di dekat ruang musik. Kuputuskan untuk mengerjakan setumpuk kertas ini di ruang itu.

.

.

.

Selesai. Cepat sekali ya? Tentu saja. Pada dasarnya aku ini murid yang pintar, hanya dalam bidang sejarah dan sastra sih. Dan beruntung, kali ini kudapatkan soal – soal sejarah. Jadi tumpukan kertas ini, _so easy!_ Tapi rasa malas ini membakarku untuk kabur dari tugas ini, dan sepertinya lebih cepat selesainya ketimbang kaburnya.

Tinggal menyerahkan tumpukan kertas ini pada Guru, dan pulang!

Tiba – tiba sebuah lantunan musik biola, terdengar dari ruang musik. Ayolah yang benar saja, Misa sudah tiada. Tunggu, kenapa harus Misa? Banyak orang yang bisa memainkan biola. Jadi belum tentu itu Misa. Lagi pula apa yang dilakukan Misa disini? Dia 'kan sudah tiada. Jangan – jangan itu arwahnya, Aaaw. Sadar Kira, kau ini realist. Apa – apaan itu arwah?!

Karena penasaran dan kepalaku penuh dengan tanda tanya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke ruang musik, guna melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kubuka pintu ruang musik itu dengan ekspresi datar. Setelah pintu terbuka, perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan. Dan mulailah aku berjalan masuk.

"Ah, Kosong?!" ujarku terheran – heran.

"Okaeri, Kira." Sambut seorang gadis berambut pirang yang muncul dari balik piano.

Aku memlebarkan mataku kaget. Diam tertegun memandang gadis itu. Aku sungguh tak percaya akan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini. Nyatakah?

"Baka! Aku telah menunggumu lama disini. Sudah kubilang kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan inilah saatnya." Jelas gadis yang ku kenal sebagai Misa. Misa terlihat tidak senang karena aku tidak menyambutnya senang, melainkan kaget.

"T— ta— tapi, bagaimana—" Kataku terbata ragu-ragu. Aku masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Ah, soal itu. Kau ingat kalung berliontin Crystal itu? Liontin itu adalah bagian dari jantungku. Jadi saat _Queen Anne's Lace_ mati dalam keadaan terikat kontrak dengan manusia, ada kemungkinan untuk hidup kembali. Dengan syarat, manusia pemegang kontrak harus hidup, dan _Queen Anne's Lace_ itu harus memiliki peliharaan yang masih hidup. Jika syaratnya telah terpenuhi tunggulah 10 hari, dan _Queen Anne's Lace _pun akan terlahir kembali." Jelas Misa panjang lebar.

"Apa – apaan itu hewan peliharaan? Aneh sekali. Tapi beruntung Hotaru tidak jadi mati waktu itu. Jadi sekarang aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Ungkapku bahagia tapi agak cuek.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Misa meminta pendapat denan datar.

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Misa. Aku hanya berlari memeluknya dan berbisik. "Suki Dakara."

Misa terkejut mendengarnya, tapi ekspresi itu langsung tergantikan dengan senyuman menawan di wajahnya.

"Suki Dakara, Kira!" balas Misa sambil merangkulku hangat.

.

.

.

++=(-(_)-) Real The End (^(_)^)=++

.

.

.

Now, Time to make Reviews! Gimana Minna-san? Baguskah? Kurang menyentuh ya? Wee, akhirnya garing ya? Hmm.. saran + kritiknya donk! Baru kali ini buat 1 chap 8.500-an lebih. *o*d Horeee.

Klo banyak yang mau di lanjut ke S2 nanti yoru-chan bikinin S2-nya. Oke?! Klo ga laku? Klo ga laku ane pindah ke fandom naruto, cm ga pny tokoh yg tepat. Makanya, saran dan kritik para pembaca itu penting bgt.. apalagi saran dan kritik dari para senior yang dah bertahun – tahun nulis fic. Hehe.. maaf beberapa mantra ngambil dri film Harry Potter.. hehe habis aku ska sih.. itu ada mantra yg mirip kyk di film THE HOBBIT lho! Dah nonton? *plaak. Ini fanfic neng bkn acara per-film-an.. wkwkwkwk.

Awalnya mau spesial akhir tahun.. tpi authornya kesibukan.. *heleh.. sibuk apa? Sibuk tidur.. . Jadi deh, spesial akhir tahun dan tahun baru! *walau telat 8 hari... HoHOho.. *evil laugh.

Jangan lupa RnR di kotak ajib di bawah ini..! NB: kritik boleh pedes bgt, tapi di usahakan jgn yg sampai menyinggung author. *pedes kasih cabe...^plaak.


End file.
